The present invention relates to a timer and more particularly to a self-contained disposable timer which is intended to be used in conjuction with the taking of medication.
Persons who have been instructed to take prescription medication often need to be reminded as to when such medication should be taken. In the past, various types of timers have been included with medication containers or pill boxes for alerting the user by means of an audible beep and/or flashing light at certain predetermined time intervals that another dose of medication should be taken. An example of such devices is shown in Noble U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,626. The Noble device includes a rotary dial connected to a timing circuit for programming a variable alarm interval for different medications. At the end of each interval an alarm sounds and an LED flashes, reminding the user to take the medication. A disadvantage of such variably programmable devices is that, due to their variable interval controls and related circuitry, they are generally too expensive to justify their function. Moreover, although programmability may be a desirable feature for some users, for many patients programming may be too complicated and/or require manual dexterity that these users do not possess.
A further disadvantage of such prior devices is that the selected interval of such devices repeats indefinitely in a uniform manner until the device is turned off. This means that the alarm sounds at uniform intervals throughout the day and night, even when the user is normally asleep, unless the device is turned off which is not advisable since the user could forget to reset it the next morning.
Similar examples of medication reminders may be found in Machamer U.S Pat. No. 4,382,688, Wirtschafter U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,408, Zoltan U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,016, and Simon U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,474, as well as in other types of special purpose timers such as those shown in Selwyn et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,158 and Forbath U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,043. These devices likewise require a number of external switches and related circuitry for the programming of the timer so as to provide audible and/or visual signals to the user at variable intervals of time. And, despite their complexity, the circuits of these devices are incapable of providing alarm signals at automatically successive, non-uniform time intervals such that intervals of uniform duration, corresponding to the intervals for taking a medication, are interspersed with longer intervals corresponding to normal sleeping periods to avoid disturbing the user.
At least one medication timer has been marketed wherein the alarm intervals are uniform fixed intervals rather than variable ones. However, the intervals of such device are not automatically successive and must be initiated by resetting the device after each alarm. Such resetting occurs in response to the removal of the cap of a medication container to which the device is connected. The necessity of connecting the device to a medication container for this purpose, however, limits the device's portability and thus makes it difficult to maintain the device within hearing of the user at all times since most medication users do not carry large, bulky medication containers on their person.
Yet another problem common to all of the above devices is that, as all are battery powered, their operation may become erratic when the battery runs down. This could result in incorrect alarm signals and resultant incorrect medication dosages until the battery is replaced.
Also, replaceable batteries make the prior device both more expensive and less reliable due to the need for an openable and closeable battery compartment and detachable battery contacts, the latter being inherently unreliable unless the mechanical contacts are very well made.
Finally, persons using multiple prior art devices with audible alarms for multiple medications can have difficulty determining which device has sounded its alarm, unless the alarm is actuated for a relatively long period of time, causing excessive battery power consumption and noise disturbance.